


I'm so sorry

by souljabarnes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cap is dead, Captain America: Civil War, Civil War: The Confession, M/M, Tony confesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4070260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/souljabarnes/pseuds/souljabarnes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is dead. Tony is depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so sorry

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be when Steve gets shot in the Civil War comic book, and then Tony talks to his corpse.

When Tony got the news, he left his meeting immediately. Steve had surrendered and Tony would have met him and tried to talk to him, convince him that what he was doing was right, because it was.

But he never got the chance, and now he's starring at Steve's bloody, bruised and dead body. His partner. His friend. 

Tears fell when he saw Steve laying on the ground with his shield on his body. Tony sat down and looked at Steve's body. "The good news is...through all of this I never took a drink." Tony began.

"And if I didn't drink through this, then I'm probably never going to...So there's that." He said and stayed quiet for a moment, before speaking again.

"To do what I needed to win this quickly...I knew that you and I would probably never speak again." He admitted. "Or be friends again. Or partners again." Tony said, not bearing to look at his body any longer. Because he believes that this is his fault.

That his closest friend died because of him and he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

"I told myself I was okay with it because I _knew_ it was right...  And I-I knew it was saving lives." He explained. "It was! It was the right thing to do." Tony said. 

"And-And-And I was willing to get in bed with people we despised  to get it done."

"And I knew the world favors the underdogs, and that I would be the bad guy. I  _knew_ this and I said I was okay with it. And...And even though I said...even though I said I was willing to go all the way with it...I _wasn't_." 

"And I know this because the worst has happened. The thing that I can't live with has happened."

"And for all our back and forth...and all the things we've said to each other..for all the hard questions I've had to ask, and lies I've had to tell...There's one thing that I'll  _never_ be able to tell anyone now." He said, now with more tears falling. 

"Not my friends, or my co-workers, or my president. The one thing!!! The one thing I should have told you, and now I can't." 

"It wasn't worth it." Tony finished and then looked at Steve's body one last time before standing up, picking him up and carrying him to the nearest hospital van. 


End file.
